desperatehousewivessfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of Depserate Housewives, an American television series created by Marc Cherry, commenced airing in the United States on October 3, 2004 and concluded May 22, 2005. It consisted of 23 episodes. It tells the story of Mary Alice Young, a seemingly perfect housewife who commits suicide, fearing that a dark secret, involving her, her husband, and their son would be exposed. At her wake, Mary Alice's four close friends and the main characters, Susan Delfino, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp and Gabrielle Solis, are introduced. All of them live in the suburb of Fairview on Wisteria Lane. Narrating the series from the grave, Mary Alice describes how her friends try to find out the reason for her suicide, while trying to deal with the problems of their personal lives. Desperate Housewives' first season aired in the United States (US) on Sundays at 9:00 ET on ABC, a terrestrial television network. Bauder, David (October 6, 2004). "ABC'S 'Housewives' Starts Strong". The Boston Globe. Associated Press. Retrieved August 16, 2009. In addition to the 23 regular episodes, a special, Sorting Out the Dirty Laundry, aired on April 24, 2005. Kissell, Rick (April 25, 2005). "No Touching ABC on Sunday". Variety. Retrieved on August 21, 2009]]. The season garnered an average of 23.7 million viewers in the US per all 23 episodes, ranking as the fourth most-watched television series during the 2004-05 American television season. "Primetime series - 2005-05 season". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved July 27, 2009. In the United Kingdom, the season premiered on January 5, 2005, and subsequently aired Wednesdays at 10 pm on Channel 4. Novakovich, Mary (January 5, 2005). "TV Pick Of the Day". London: The Guardian. Retrieved July 27, 2009. It aired in Canada on CTV Television Network and in Australia on the Seven Network."CTV Unveils 'New, Original' Programming Plans". CTV.ca. June 7, 2004. Retrieved September 16, 2009."Number One Schedule Strengthened As CTV Announces 2004-2005 Line-Up". BCE.ca. Retrieved July 27, 2009. Browne, Rachel (June 19, 2005). "Seven's Desperate Ploy Looks Lost on Viewers". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved August 20, 2009. The season was released on DVD as a six-dsic box set under the title of Desperate Housewives - The Complete First Season on September 20, 2005 y Buena Vista Home Entertainment in Region 1,"Desperate Housewives - The Complete First Season". Amazon.com. Retrieved July 27, 2009."Desperate Housewives - The Complete First Season". Amazon.ca. Retrieved July 27, 2009. in Region on October 10, 2005,"Amazon.co.uk - Desperate Housewives - The Complete First Season". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved July 27, 2009. and in Region 4 on November 28, 2005. Idato, Michael (November 28, 2005). "Desperate Housewives - Season 1 review". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved July 27, 2009. The season is also available for purchase by registered users on the US iTunes Store. Buena Vista Home Entertainment "Desperate Housewives, Season 1". ABC. iTunes Store. Retrieved July 29, 2009. Production Marc Cherry wrote the script for the Housewives pilot and his agent appealed it to six networks, (CBS, NBC, Fox, HBO, Showtime and Lifetime) only to have all of them turn it down. Later after his previous agent was arrested for embezzlement, he hired a new team of new agents, who saw the script "as a soap opera with dark comedy in it." Oldenburg, Ann (October 5, 2004). "From domestic to 'Desperate". USA Today. Retrieved July 29, 2009. Cast Trivia * This season starts in 2004 and ends in 2005. Episodes 1A 1B Viewership and Reviews Awards DVD Release References